


Momentous Encounter

by enchantedlightningwrites



Series: Enchant's Samtember 2020 Fics [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, POV Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson-centric, Samtember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites
Summary: Sam goes to Central Park for his usual bird-watching and meets a mysterious creature.
Series: Enchant's Samtember 2020 Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917895
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Samtember





	Momentous Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I'M LATE. And I haven't posted anything in a month, because of school work and simming. Still, I'm going to try my best to write for this event, because Sam Wilson deserves it all. So, here's a little story of Sammy, featuring someone that's so obvious! I might not be in sync with the prompt days, but still I want to. So, here's my interpretation of how Sam got his birb communicating skills!
> 
> **Prompt:** Day 3 - Birb Powers

**April 7, 1989, Harlem, New York**

After climbing out of bed, he immediately gets his sneakers and puts them on. The sun's shining, illuminating through the thin fabric of the pale curtains all over the room. Sam's been excited to go to the park for a time to spend time with his family. School kept him exhausted, but he still has energy flowing through him. And this weekend gave him the chance to recharge for a little bit.

Opening the door, he rushes out and slides down the stair's railing. He reaches to the kitchen, finding his family gathering around the rectangular dining table and he takes a seat.

"Good morning, Sam," his mom says, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Ready for a big day ahead?"

"You know it!"

His dad's face splits with a wide grin. "Up in the morning so fast, son?"

"Yep!" Sam rubs his hands together as his mom distributes the bowl of cereal to them.

They all started eating their breakfast, while only being conversational. Sam drinks the remaining milk from the bowl, trying to be quiet as possible. Sarah snickers beside him, munching on her cereal.

After the meal, his mom decides to get up.

"I'll be in the car, so get ready." His mom makes his way out.

"C'mon, kids," his dad says in a cheery voice. "Let's get ready!"

Sam and Sarah follows their mom to the bedroom, upstairs. Sam sits on the chair, waiting for his mom and sister to finish changing their outfits. He picks a denim jacket, covering his midsection.

Usually, Sam's older brother, Gideon, would also join them, but he went early in the morning to do a part-time job.

Once everyone gets dressed, they go to the car and take seats. His mom turns the keys in the ignition, starting the engine to run. She pulls the brakes, setting out into the street and onto the direction of the park.

His dad turns on the stereo that plays an R&B song, then Sam hums quietly to the melody. His sister looks out the window, and his dad stares at the road ahead. His mom starts talking to him about work and all that adult stuff they're busy with.

When they arrive to their destination, his mom tries finding a decent parking spot. She unlocks the car, after parking between a motorcycle and some fancy sports car.

Sam opens the door as his eyes skates over to the park. He starts taking in his surroundings. People are jogging on the long empty path, some people are playing instruments, and some occupied the wooden benches. Birds play and splash on the sparkling water of the marble fountains. And the sky. . . it's pale blue and filled with clouds scattered across the wide expanse.

In short: it's amazing. Sam wishes it would be like this, all the time.

Spring presents everyone the opportunity to have some fresh air for everyone.

"C'mon, Sammy!" Sarah whines, almost tugging on her seat-belt. "I wanna go out, already!"

Sam jolts, then steps onto the ground. He smiles sheepishly at his sister.

"Sorry. Got distracted by the scenery."

Sarah pouts, before giggling anyway. By that time, their parents moved from their seats and shut the doors.

His mom locks the car with button, and opens the trunk on the back. Sarah squeals and gets the kite from there. Sam didn't want a kite, because he just want to do some bird-watching and this time of day is a good way for that. Then the Wilsons set off to the park, on their own pace.

For all what's worth, Sam loves the fresh air of the outdoors. Especially in Central Park.

His mom stands near her sister as she helps her by fixing her res kite. She adjusts the thin line, lifting the frame into the sky. Sarah holds on the other end, and his parents stand and watch her with their unwavering fondness.

The air sweeps around Sam, enveloping him in it's warmth. He takes a deep breath. Sam pulls out a pair of binoculars and looks around through the lens. He finds Red-tailed hawks and a blue-headed vireo flying past. In the corner, he finds an unoccupied swing. He goes towards it, then uses it. He swings back and forth, going higher and higher with each time. Laughter full of unbridled joy fills the air, along with the cheers.

Above him, a majestic bird flies high in the wide blue sky with it's huge wings. It's a peregrine falcon. Sam loosens his hold on the swing, putting a foot on the ground. He keeps his eyes on the bird, watching its movements. He never saw a falcon in New York once, in his bird-watching times. The bird swoops down on the unoccupied bench, landing quickly and gracefully. It blinks at the people around. Sam approaches it carefully, so it wouldn't be scared off.

_Where can I even find decent and not shitty food in this city?_ The bird asks, cawing with a screechy pitch. _I can barely even find a good snack in here! Horrible!_

Sam chuckles, almost finding the bird's comments hilarious. It must have lived for a long time to be this exhausted.

"I think I can help you with that," Sam replies, almost understanding what it's trying to say to him. "Hold on. I'm just gonna buy a packet of seeds from that lady over there."

The peregrine falcon almost tenses, staring at him with amber eyes almost glowing in the daylight. It hesitates, tilting it's head.

_You're a strange little boy,_ the bird tells him, ruffling it's feathers. How can you possibly know what I'm saying?

Sam shrugs and smiles toothily. "I get that a lot. Just stay here, and I'll bring back some food. Alright?"

The bird casts a skeptical glance, slightly turning it's head to the side. And then, it sighs, sounding resigned.

_Sure. I can wait._

Sam grins at it, glad for it's approval.

Ever since he was seven years old, he gained some ability to communicate and understand birds. All kinds of birds, not just the 'tamed' ones. Sam kept it as a secret, because no grown up or anybody would believe him. It's not bad, because he likes having something. . . for himself.

"I'll just be back in a few."

Sam slowly leaves the bird as it sits and slowly unfolds it's wings. He walks to the old woman feeding the seeds to the pigeons. She throws it at the empty spot, where they can find it. Their beaks are hitting the concrete grass, and they open their mouths to pick the seeds.

The old lady looks up at him, smiling with warmth.

"Hello. How may I help you, young man?" The lady asks in a slightly croaky voice.

She puts a hand out. "Hi there. Can I have some of your seeds? I can pay for it, if you want."

"No need for any payment! You can have one." The lady grabs another packet, showing it to him. "Here you go! I hope you'll be able to feed most of the birds that you'll see!"

Sam gets the packet, and smiles in return.

"Thank you so much!"

The old lady gives a thumbs-up, and he returns to the falcon sitting on the bench. It sits up when they see him.

So, he drops an array of seeds on the bench. The falcon bends down to eat it, gobbling on it. Sam places more until it appears big enough for them. They must have not eaten for a long time, if the food didn't appeal to them.

_Thank you,_ the bird says in the middle of eating. _Now this is decent quality food. Thank you for this, human._

"You can call me, Sam. If you want." He closes the packet, keeping it in the jacket's pocket.

The falcon nods, picking at the remaining seeds.

_Thank you, Sam. One question, though: how do you even understand what I'm saying?_

Sam lifts his shoulders, grimacing with a shrug.

"I'm not really even sure, but when I hear birds talk from a close distance, I can listen to what words they're saying and stuff. Maybe it might be, because I spent too much time on the aviary when I had a school trip, last year."

The bird blinks again, swallowing the last batch of seeds.

_Interesting. I'm sure most of my acquaintance would be shocked to find out about this._

Before he could reply again, he hears his name. He looks back, finding his dad and sister going elsewhere.

"Sammy," his mom calls from afar. "It's time to go home, sweetheart."

"Okay, mom. Wait for me," Sam replies, before turning to wave at the bird. "It's nice meeting you, Mr. Falcon."

_You too, Sam,_ the bird says, flapping it's wings once more. _May our paths cross again soon._

Sam watches the falcon jump-start into flight, taking off into the sky. It rises on the windy path, journeying to somewhere unknown. It entrances him, keeping him steady on the ground. Sam salutes at it, until it leaves his sight.

He lowers his hands and laughs.

That's so cool! Maybe if Sam goes back here in the weekend, he will run into it again. He runs to where his family are, and finds them in the parking lot.

As he gets into the car, Sam casts a quick glance to the falcon soaring into the blue sky. He sighs, a little exhausted, settling into the backseat and closes the door.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ramble with me, you can @enchanted-lightning-aes in tumblr!


End file.
